


HOLD ME TIGHT OR DON’T (EVEN BOTHER TALKING TO ME)

by Monsieur_Grenouille



Series: Quarantine With the Wentzes [3]
Category: Fall Out Boy
Genre: M/M, Married Patrick Stump/Pete Wentz, Menstruation, Post-Hiatus (Fall Out Boy), TRANS PATRICK IS A THING AND I WILL FIGHT FOR IT, just some real dad stuff, transgender Patrick Stump
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-05
Updated: 2020-04-05
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:14:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23482246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Monsieur_Grenouille/pseuds/Monsieur_Grenouille
Summary: Patrick wants Pete to leave him alone, but he wants cuddles at the same time.
Relationships: Patrick Stump/Pete Wentz, Patrick Stump/Pete’s Leg
Series: Quarantine With the Wentzes [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1689277
Kudos: 10





	HOLD ME TIGHT OR DON’T (EVEN BOTHER TALKING TO ME)

**Author's Note:**

> AAH THE CRAMPS THEY’RE BACK AND IM ON MY KNEEEEEEEES
> 
> I need a trans guy I can relate to right now, and I probably will for the next week. Not saying that Patrick is trans, but it’s been a headcanon of mine for a while. I also headcanon Joe as trans in the right situation.
> 
> Wait a minute is it okay to headcanon actual people?

Patrick curled up on the center of his bed, crying and hugging the heating pad like a teddy bear. It’s not fair. Why does he have to go through this in quarantine? His stepdaughter hates his guts and his husband’s an idiot when it comes to this. No offense to Peter, but cis men don’t know crap unless they’re a gynecologist. 

Patrick always gets weird looks when he goes to the gynecologist office alone, so he convinced Londyn to go with him to make it less awkward. At least it means he’s passing...?

But he feels so dysphoric right now, and his cramps are worse than ever. Pete had built a pyramid out of tampon boxes for him, but they were the wrong type and the gesture seemed sarcastic. Patrick thanked him for it anyway. 

A few minutes later, he heard a soft knock on the door. “Who is it?” he called out. 

“It’s just Pete. Can I come in?” 

Patrick hissed, “NO!” 

“Why?” Pete sounded hurt. Patrick suddenly regretted yelling. 

He softened his voice. “I’m sorry, sweetheart, you can come in.” 

Pete walked into the room, a worn expression on his face. “Londyn’s concerned,” he said, sitting next to Patrick. Patrick growled, but put his head in Pete’s lap anyway. 

“What did I do?” he asked, nuzzling Pete’s thigh and nipping at the fabric of his husband’s jeans. Pete tensed up, pushing Patrick’s mouth away from his crotch. He didn’t want to involuntarily do anything to upset the man. ”Don’t...” Patrick whispered, moving his attention back to Pete’s leg. “You have a nice leg. I like your leg. Let me own your leg. It’s my property now. Leg leg leg leg leg.” Patrick grabbed Pete’s leg and hugged it. Pete stared dumbly at Patrick. 

“What is going on inside your head? One minute you’re tearing me apart and the next you have legal ownership over my leg,” he cocked his head and reached down to leaf through Patrick’s messy hair. Patrick growled at him, like he was a freaking wolf or something. 

“Don’t touch me,” he seethed, “I have control over this leg, remember? I can use it against you.” 

Pete retreated his hand. “Christ, man. Your vibes are crazy today.” 

“Did I just fail the vibe check?” 

“I think so. You’re not vibing.”

Patrick nipped at Pete’s leg again. “Your leg passed the vibe check, but I hate you right now so I’m gonna bite you.”

”You love my leg, though?” Pete bit his lip, wanting to kiss Patrick. Although he knew deep in his heart that he was gonna die if he kissed him right now. 

Patrick kissed lines up and down Pete’s leg. “You and your leg are _not_ the same person. Your leg is quiet, which will take getting used to, but I think he’s a nice guy.” He clamped his teeth on the highest part of Pete’s leg, just near the crotch. Pete let out a high pitched yelp.

”That’s enough of my leg, don’t you think?” Pete winced. “I know that you’re on your period and stuff, but I’m not gonna let you bite my dick off. Enough is enough, okay?” He turned Patrick’s head by the chin. They made eye contact, Patrick growling softly. “Patrick,” Pete warned him, “Don’t growl at me.” 

“Grrrr...” 

“Patrick, let go of my leg,” Pete held the back of Patrick’s neck. 

Patrick resisted, but eventually got tired. He let go of Pete’s leg and scooted away from his husband. “I’m sorry,” he mumbled. Tears came to his eyes, but he turned his head to sniffled them away. Pete battled with himself, debating whether to stay or leave. He decided to ask. 

“What do you want me to do right now?” 

Patrick said, “I want to know why you’re mad at me... I mean, I’m sorry for biting you and growling at you. I don’t know why the hell I did that. But it’s too late now because you hate me and Londyn hates me and I hate me, so everyone in this house hates me and I’m gonna get kicked out. But it’s dangerous outside so I won’t survive when I get kicked out and it’s all because I wouldn’t let go of your stupid leg.” Patrick covered himself with a blanket and whimpered softly to himself. 

Pete shushed him, laying down on his side and spooning Patrick. “I’m not mad at you. I was just telling you that I don’t want you to bite me. You would say the same to me.” 

Patrick struggled against the cuddle. “I don’t... like... to be touched,” he strained. 

Pete nuzzled him and kissed every bit of skin he could access. “I know you more than anyone,” he murmured, “You love being touched by me. Especially when it’s spooning like this, and my lips are pressed to your ear, and I’m talking like this, and if only you were in the mood...” 

Patrick buzzed with mixed emotions. “I-I-I can’t right now. You’re making me want to, but I can only imagine it right now. Y-Your hot chest pressed against mine, except mine isn’t as hot, and—“ 

Pete licked the shell of his ear tentatively. “Don’t downplay yourself, Sugar. You’re amazing.” 

Patrick shivered and gripped Pete’s hand. “O-Okay. So, um, you’re kissing my neck and shoulders, which I like, a-and then you... then you...” Patrick choked out a sob and clicked at the heating pad. 

Pete stopped kissing his husband for a little bit. “Baby, what’s wrong?” 

Patrick tensed up. His breathing was irregular and he kept shaking. “I’m... I'm fine. The cramps are the worst they’ve ever been.” 

“So no sexy talk?” 

“I can’t be the one talking, but you don’t know what my limits are right now.”

”So no sexy talk?” Pete hugged his husband and purred. 

Patrick chuckled weakly. “No. No sexy talk.” He coughed and vomited on the sheets, making Pete’s eyes widen. 

“Oh, SHIT!” he screamed. Patrick gasped as tears fell from his face. 

“I’m so sorry Pete I didn’t do it on purpose I didn’t even see it coming I’m sorry I’m sorry...” Patrick turned pale before vomiting again. 

Pete kissed his husband’s hair before standing up. “It’s okay, baby. We’re okay. We’re gonna get you all cleaned up, and then we’re gonna lay back down.” 

“No puking?” 

Pete walked into the master bathroom and brought out a towel. “I can’t promise that you won’t be puking, but I can get a trash can.” 

“That sounds like one of your old song titles,” Patrick chuckled and helped Pete wipe up the puke. 

Pete helped Patrick stand up, then tore off the sheets. Patrick pouted and buried his face in his hands. “Our good sheets!” he moaned. 

Pete threw the sheets in a hamper and cradled Patrick on the bare mattress, holding a small trash can at his side. “Don’t cry, baby. It’s okay, it’s okay. I have my Star Wars sheets in a closet somewhere. Don’t you want to sleep on Darth Vader’s mask?”

Patrick smile day and gave him a wet kiss. He tasted like puke, but it was the best damn puke Pete had ever tasted. “I’m probably gonna either bleed, vomit, or cry on Darth Vader’s mask.” 

Pete snickered, “Honey, you and I both know it’s seen way worse.” 

Patrick touched their noses together. “It’s seen your best.” 

“Which is the worst,” Pete laughed. He gave Patrick one last squeeze and kissed his forehead gently before hovering his mouth near the singer’s ear and calmly singing him to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Clean comments! I’m not sure if the rating was correct or not. I don’t want to be censor-y or whatever, but I’ve never heard about periods or stuff like that being in a G rated thingie.


End file.
